


i'm a snack! *smack*

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Thank the Gayi'kaab Server for This [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, OOC everyone, based off of the idiot sandwich meme, i'm pretty sure i gave Rex Fives's fanon personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Rex is not amused by Anakin's latest stunt.And he definitely won't be amused by this one.Kix is not impressed, but the rest of the 501st is.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Thank the Gayi'kaab Server for This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	i'm a snack! *smack*

**Author's Note:**

> Rex is definitely OOC and I'm not sorry for that.
> 
> Also, in my fics, I headcanon that the clones have a "best _vod_ " to distinguish their very special sibling (think Kix and Jesse, Fives and Echo), along with the joke that "you are now demoted from being my best _vod_ "
> 
> Thank you to the Gayi'kaab server for inspiring this fic!
> 
> anyways enjoy the show!

“So what are you?” Rex asks (more like snarls), pressing two slices of bread against Anakin’s face. Anakin grins as he proudly tells Rex his response.

“A snack!” Anakin proudly says.

In hindsight, he should’ve seen that coming.

_SMACK!_

<>-<>-<>-<>

“Kix’ika, you have to admit, that was really impressive,” Rex tries to sweet-talk, but Kix knows Rex’s every trick. 

“You’re not getting out of this one,” Kix practically growls, taking another step forward, and the captain takes a not very subtle step back.

“So I throw two slices of bread at the General’s face at close range!” Rex protests, “Not like he’s faced worse!” Kix huffs.

“You could’ve taken an eye out!” Kix barks, “And for that, you’re taking care of the General whenever I need to nap, which I’m going to need a lot of!” 

“You’re going to have to catch me first,” Rex mutters, and Kix barely hears it.

“Oh?” Kix asked, “Is that a challenge?

“Oh, is that Jess’ika?” Rex asked, looking at somewhere behind Kix. Kix instantly snaps his head to where Rex was looking, his _jatne vod_ was the only one who could take his laser-focus off anything, and the thump of boots running away tipped off Kix that this was a distraction. Kix’s laser-focus came back and he took off like a shot.

It was an interesting day on the _Resolute 2_ , the medic chasing down the Captain, screaming vengeance. The resident ARC and Jedi Commander may-or-may have not filmed the entire chase, while the rest of the troopers watched in amusement as their unique-armored Captain attempted to hide among his more common-armored _vode_. 

In the end, no one is safe from the wrath of a medic, and in the end, Rex did take on taking care of Anakin while he recovered, which was nearly all the time.

Turns out that Kix really needed to sleep and Rex provided him a great opportunity to do so.


End file.
